Unexpected
by givemeyourpoison
Summary: Zack and Sasuke have a moment in the woods. Reviews on this would be great as I'd like to know if anyone else see's this ship or if i'm just weird :3


This is a really odd ship huh? I don't know where I got this idea from but I blame my friend for it.

* * *

What's the deal with this kid? I thought Cloud could be moody but he's nothing compared to him. He just skulks off into the forest after threatening me with "Don't make me force you to leave me alone" Ha, like I'm going down that road again. Moody or not the kids got major fighting skills going. I could leave, instead of laying here hoping he returns at some point, but to be honest with myself, I don't want too. The forest is quiet and peaceful which makes a change from the busy and hectic streets of Midgar I've gotten so used to. There's a light breeze across my back and the sun feels at just the right temperature on my skin. I can tell if I lie here much longer I will fall asleep, and heavens knows when I'll wake up. Its times like these (as rare as they are) that I'm glad I'm only a second class, because I know how much of a workload my mentor, Angeal, gets and my tiredness I feel now would be worse and I would not have made it this far without sleeping. This thought causes me to groan and roll onto my stomach, wriggling my nose slightly as the grass tickles against it. My eyes close of their own accord as the sun warms the back of my neck, and I drift off into a light doze.

My subconscious isn't good at keeping the time as I ride my green chocobo towards the ice cream shop. His wings are prodding against my side and its starting to get a little annoying. Swatting at the wings I roll over making a small noise before muttering a "what?" at the offending prods. An answering "Uh" noise draws my attention to the fact it was a foot prodding my side and not the wings as I first thought. Slowly, I blinked my eyes open and looked up into Sasuke's. Oh! He came back. The surprise was visible on my face as the I sat up at his feet. Sasuke pulled his foot away from my side (I was glad the annoying 'prod, prod' stopped) and looked back at me;

"I came back.."

Clambering to my feet, I couldn't help but notice the fact his hair was more messed and windswept, this thought flashed up in my head before it was quickly followed by thoughts all that seemed to be about how much it suited him (and a few slightly less innocent thoughts).

"Hey" I smiled down at him and crossed my arms, tilting my head. "Has your mood improved?" His forehead creased up into a frown as he looked up at me; "My mood was fine to start with. I just wanted to think and be alone." The urge to roll my eyes was strong but I figured that'd just piss him off so I settled for sitting on a large log and just watching him. He seemed lost in thought as he kicked a few rocks across the ground and into the river, his gaze wandering around the small clearing every so often. Quickly I scanned through my brains for a conversational starter; in the end it was the flat stones at my feet that seemed to inspire me. I picked a few up and joined him by the river, rolling the stone between my fingers.

"So, does your inner ninja mean you're good at skipping stones far?" At first, he looks at me like I'm crazy before he turns his gaze to the water and an admission slips past his lips; "I don't know. I've never tried." This was all the encouragement I needed as I picked his wrist up and pressed the stone into his palm with a simple "Try." I watch closely as Sasuke looks at the water and with concentration prominent on his face he throws the stone at its surface. It skims a short way along the top of the water before sinking under its surface. For a moment, the smallest of pouts is visible on Sasuke's face before it fades and he tilts his head at the water. The gods are testing me with his actions being this cute, but I push these thoughts aside and hand him another stone. "Flick your wrist this time, instead of just flinging it." A small frown was flashed in my direction as he takes the stone. This time I can't resist rolling my eyes at him; so he doesn't like being told what to do? Leaning back on the soles of my feet, I watch as he flicks the stone forward, getting it further this time. I step closer and clap my hand down on his back, catching site of his small smile I ruffle his hair and smile down at him. "Pretty good, a bit more practice and you'll get be- -" I'm cut off in surprise as a pair of lips are pressed up against mine in the briefest of kisses. He's there and he's gone within moments, and I know I don't have long before he's mumbling excuses and leaving. My honourable side roars up screaming 'you're a SOLIDIER you can't go making out with sixteen year olds in a forest!' and for a split second I'm agreeing but then, my counter side pipes up with a 'screw that kiss the kid' and my hands are flying up to cup his face and my lips are crashing down onto his in a deep kiss. I tug him close as he grips my shirt; pushing him back I pin him against a tree. He's kissing back just as deep and just as hard, my hands are on his waist and his fingers are up in my hair tugging a little at my black spikes. For a moment, a small part of my mind reminds me that in fact this should not be happening and we should not be doing this, but then I'm tugging open his jacket and my hands are up his shirt running over the soft skin of his lower back and sides and nothing else matters to me anymore. The thud of my armour hitting the floor draws my attention to the fact Sasuke is trying to get my shirt off. Reluctantly I pull away and let him pull my shirt over my head before I slide his jacket down and pull his off. My head dips down to his throat, and I begin to leave small marks on the skin there. I can hear Sasuke's quiet moans of my name as our hips rock forward together and somehow in this haze he's got our pants down. Within seconds his legs are around my waist and his length is in my hand as his head rolls back against the tree, moaning and bucking his hips forward. I lift my head from his neck and playfully nip his hear lobe to gain his attention before pressing my lips to ear whispering

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

It takes him until I stop my hand movements to reply, his hips still rocking. "Nng..yes. Zack."

He tangles his fingers back in my hair and pulls my lips back to his; after a moment we break apart and I poke his bottom lip with my fingers as a subtle hint. Obediently he opens his mouth and I slip my fingers in. I'm not sure if watching him was wise but I couldn't take my eyes off him, I can feel my breathing getting heavier so I pull them out his mouth and keep looking at him. He's smirking at me like he's got me right where he wants, his expression causes a fire to light in my veins as I smirk back and slide my fingers in. His body arches up against mine and I place my hand on the small of his back as my other one works my fingers. I can feel his breath against my ear as small moans are breathed into it, and his body rocks a little. Its all getting to much and I pull my fingers out just after a loud moan is released from his lips, I grip his hips and press my lips against his. Slowly, I roll my hips forward and push myself into him. My breath catches in my throat and Sasuke's fingers are digging painfully into my shoulder blades as he gasps his breaths. He presses forward signalling me to move, my hips start a slow, hard rhythm our bodies moving together.

"Zack.." Sasuke presses his lips back onto mine murmuring against them, and my hips keep moving against his own. His body feels good pressed up against mine, and I start to move my hips in faster kissing him rougher now; his finger nails dragging down my spine. It feels like ages that our bodies move in sync together, my hips getting faster when his moans get louder. Sasuke starts pulling my hair and getting louder and I can tell he's getting closer, with a groan I wrap my fingers around his length and move my hand in time with my thrusts. With one last tug he's releasing and moaning my name out louder, followed by a gasp. Hearing him moan my name tips me over the edge and my hips snap forward, hard, one last time before I follow his release, gasping his name into his throat. Our hips slow down and his body rests forward against mine, his breathing heavy. Smiling I press my lips against his in a softer kiss than our last ones, and step away from the tree to slowly slide down to lie back on the grass.

"Nng" Sasuke nuzzles his face into my chest and yawns softly, stroking his fingers over my side. Watching him with one of my eyes open I smile and start to run my fingers lazily through his hair.

"Does this mean you're going to give me less attitude now?"

His head is lifted to look up at me with another small smirk on his lips;

"No, its to fun."


End file.
